Dark Night's
by SilverHunter
Summary: Sometimes the darkness brings for us something what day can't.


Read, find out and review or the dark maybe doesn't bring something for someone anymore...

I am not sure if this is one shot or not…

**Dark Night's.**

"**Again the sun is going away..."**

"**No it's not going away… We are going away…"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because humans eyes can't stand that light forever… We will get blind if we look at the sun too long and we also get burned if we stay at the sun too long…"**

"**It's a shame."**

"**No… I think it's not…"**

**Bright eyes spoke a question without words. **

"**I… I like the dark… It's nice… cold and gives us a place to hide easily…"**

"**Why would we want to hide easily? I don't want to. I don't need to and you don't need to either Daddy."**

**Shy shallow smile made it's way to those pale lips what gave words to appear to this world and for that little child's ears who was sitting on those strong legs watching at the coming night.**

"**Yes you are half right… You don't need to hide…"**

**Again those eyes made a question but now there didn't seem to be anyway that they would have got a answer so the lips had to try.**

"**Daddy… I don't understand…"**

"**Someday you will… Someday this world is going to give for you more answers than you could ever get by just asking them from me…"**

"**But I don't want answers from this world! I want the answers from you because you don't lie for me like the others do!" A quiet but angry voice whispered bitterly same time when the voice owner tasted a little blood's taste on his mouth.**

"**Don't bite you lips…"**

"**But… You bite them also… I can see it Daddy even if it's always dark when you come to see me."**

"**You don't have to repeat everything I do. You can't get anything for doing that…"**

"**I can get your attention…" A little shake and shy voice whispered again and the ears what were listening heard a little almost desperate hope on it. **

**Slowly a strong hand what was always covered by black gloves reached up from the ground where it had been lying with the rest of the owners body and messed a black soft hair until a little whimper was heard. **

"**Don't do that!"**

"**Why?…" **

"**Because… Because… Well you hate it too when somebody toughs you hair!"**

**The strong hand what had messed the lot more than half life time younger boys hair came to again rest on the ground. **

"**You really don't ever remember what I told you…"**

"**Yes I do!" **

**Cold hard black eyes finally got to contact with the still soft ones and after a minute turned away but now shoving something more to the other who was watching the last light what was dancing around them besides him. **

"**You don't… You do listen but you don't ever remember…"**

**Carefully and hopefully the little hands reached to toughs those dark flowers what were growing in a black pot. **

"**Mother said… That you like these flower's…"**

"**Is that the reason why there are so many of them in here?" Deep voice asked before a tired yawn got it's way to the world of sounds and immediately he could see those little eyes sparkle like they would have seen the biggest diamond in the world.**

"**Daddy Daddy if you are tired you can stay here tonight! I will get the mattress and of course be careful that mother doesn't wake up… Please Daddy you never stay at the night! Or a day…"**

**Almost bleeding eyes creamed out loud what they wanted and soon those soft little hands entangled their power around a well build body what was covered with tight black fabric what seemed to eat every light what hit it.**

**Cold hard eyes softened when a tiny whimpers reached to his ears.**

"**I have explained to you many times why I can't stay… Don't you even remember that?" The tired dark man asked now really softly and sighed in that kind of way what could have broke so many women heard.**

"**I don't want to remember…"**

"**You have to or you do this only more painful…" Quiet whisper came from his lips and his body rose up to make a little more clear this what was too painful for even him to say out loud.**

"**But I want you to stay!"**

**The room, the house and the who world seemed to fall in to the silence for a moment before the time come to and end.**

**Quickly as human could he kissed his head and show him then away roughtly and softly in the same time.**

"**I will come again…" Those where the last quiet words what the shaking body could read in his lips before the open window closed and the door opened.**

**Still shaking the little boy turned his head away from the window toward that pale face what looked him with eyes what showed only those feelings what I kid never wanted to see.**

"**Mommy…"**

"**Was he… here?" Those were the most quiet and most painful words what he had heard a long time but what so many other peoples heard a lot.**

**The little kid didn't answer because he didn't need to. His mother collapsed on the ground and started to shake so hard that even in the darkness everyone would know what she felt right now. Se didn't sob she didn't let any noises. She only shake.**

"**He... He… I wanted to see him… I wanted to see him so badly…" She whispered and felt how those little arms what a moment ago where around that dark man now hugged her tightly.**

"**I am sorry mommy…"**

"**It's not… your fault little one…"**

"**It's not father's either…"**

**She turned her head up so that she could watch his shining eyes with her own.**

"**Has he told for you?"**

**He nodded. "Daddy told me that light is chasing him…"**

**She could only sight and nod. "What else he had told for you?…"**

**He thought a moment and wiped his face on his grey pyjamas sleeve. **

"**Daddy told me also that… I am not sure if I can say this… I don't remember what daddy said to me what things where secrets and what not…" He whispered and whimpered when her mothers hand crap his wrist.**

"**Please darling… I have to know…" She said and seemed to hold her breath for some reason what the little one couldn't quit understand.**

"**Okay… But if Daddy gets angry for me then I blame you!… He said that his skin can't stand no ones toughs no matter how much he tries and that his reasons to cut haven't stopped yet… I don't really understand what he meant… Do you understand Mommy? Mommy?" **

**She couldn't hear her little ones voice anymore. One more deeper voice covered it and that voice was the one what in those days a long time ago sing for her a lullaby before going to sleep. **

**She still could hear it clearly in her head and that was the reason why she couldn't almost ever anymore sleep peacefully but tonight when the mother held her child close to her self she found a dream. Dream what had been reality. **

**A night without darkness. **

If you didn't understand everything then think harder but if that doesn't help either then ask me to continue this story and maybe things will become clear some day.

I am also sorry if I had wrote something wrong…


End file.
